


Kama Muta

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [25]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Alexa muses on the changes Nikki's brought into her life.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Series: The Language of Love [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079061
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Kama Muta

**Author's Note:**

> _Kama muta (काममूत)_  
>  verb  
> Moved by love 

_There is no beauty without some strangeness.  
-Edgar Allen Poe_

Alexa knows people don't get it. They look at her, and then, slowly pan their gaze over to Nikki. They give a slight shake of their head, and politely look away. 

They don't need to tell her what's on their mind. Alexa can tell by the narrow way they shift their gaze. 

_Wonder why they're together. The blonde can have anyone she wants and she chooses THAT. Makes no sense._

Alexa never offers these people a verbal response. Instead, she shoots them a dirty look when she thinks Nikki can't see her, and grabs her girlfriend's hand that much tighter. 

Her message is loud and clear. 

_I don't care about your opinion. Fuck off._

Alexa can't be bothered to care about them. She's happy. For the first time in a long time- she doesn't feel like something's missing in her life. She's got someone who sets her soul on fire. 

Most people aren't half as lucky. 

Nikki finds joy in nearly everything she does. She loves life, and does everything she can to share her _joie de vivre_. 

Alexa’s grateful to have someone who loves her unconditionally. She loves all of her, even the parts Alexa doesn’t think are so pretty. 

Alexa likes to think she’s found forever. She can’t imagine her world without this beautiful woman in it. 

She can’t figure out how she got so lucky. It’s certainly not a reward from the universe. Alexa’s hurt a lot of people in her rise to the top. Once upon a time, she’d do whatever she could to be the best, even if she hurt other people. 

Nikki’s managed to change her entire outlook. 

Alexa’s usually the first one up. She could use the time to make coffee or feed the animals, taking a moment to breathe before her day begins. 

She chooses to watch Nikki sleep. Even at rest, the woman carries a sort of _peaceful chaos_ \- a fact that amuses Alexa to no end. 

_Nikki is Nikki, even in sleep._

It isn't always rainbows and sunshine. They fight just like any couple. Alexa zones out- missing some crucial part of Nikki's latest story. Nikki _never_ remembers to replace the toilet paper or mop up the water after her shower. 

Little things can become big irritations.

Yet, as Alexa watches Nikki sleep, she knows she never wants this to end.

_I'm not what you expected._

_Hmm?_

_You can't tell me you thought you would be with someone like me._

_No but can I tell you a secret?_

_Anytime._

_You're much better._

Alexa's never been more sure of anything. She can easily envision spending the rest of her live with this beautiful woman. They've got more living to do together. 

Alexa's never been big on focusing on the future. She prefers living in the now.

Yet,since Nikki- Alexa dreams of a future she never knew she wanted.

A beach wedding - if she can get Nikki to agree.

A quiet farmhouse far from civilization- just them, their animals and the life they've quietly built as they grow old together. 

She used to focus on today.

Now, this future is all she can think of. 

Nikki's strange but Alexa doesn't want normal. She wants this eccentric woman who manages to make Alexa's heart stop with every glance she gives. 

There's beauty in her strangeness- a fact Alexa embraces as she navigates this crazy world. Somehow, with Nikki by her side, it all makes sense. 

Alexa can't wait to see what their future looks like. 

All she knows is that it will be beautifully strange. 

She wants nothing more.

-fin-


End file.
